regularshowfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
What Is The Alliance Up To?
The Voice is episode of Regular Show Synopsis Mordecai, Rigby, Benson, Pops, Skips, Muscle Man, High Five Ghost, Thomas, Margaret, Eileen & Audrey’s voices start to break. Transcript *(The Episode starts with Zim, Gumball, and Cosmo watching the stars at nighttime) *'Zim': Well its kind of quiet around here. *'Cosmo': Well, I can see my mother and family right from where I see them. *'Zim': Really where (Looks around) But, did they left? *(Scene switches to the others) *'Mordecai': So, now what? *'Benson': Hold on, i think i need to use the restroom. (Goes tomthe restroom) Ah, feeling day to (Oink) uhh thats just wierd, i sad a feelingmda- (t-rex roar) oh no. *'Rigby': What's wrong? Why is your (G-Major) voice broken? *'Mordecai': Hahaha, even your voice sounds (Reallycloud low pitch voice) messed up. *(The whole bathroom explodes) *'Pops': Our voices gone terrible. *'Mordecai and Rigby': THATS VERY (G-Major) IMPOSSIBLE!!!!!!! *(Thw whole house explodes) *'Skips': Now what are we going to do? *'Zim and Gumball': (Approached to the destroyed house) What happen here? *'Zim': Is it me, or did you guys blowed up the house again? *'Gumball': I think they have problems taking a poop. *'Zim and Gumball': HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *'Skips': It wasn't. It was our voices. *'Zim': Your serious? You might even want to go to the hospital. *(At the hosptial) *'Doctor': Well sorry to say this but, you guys have a bit of voice problems. *'Thomas': Really? How is yhis (Electronic voice) possible? (Covered his mouth) *'Doctor': I'm not sure. *(At the moon) *'Barranco': Eurika, my plan to mest up the regular gangs' voices are being successful than I thought. *'Wart': So how did you do this time? *'Barranco': Here's the backstory. (Shows a flashback) While at elmore, I was planning to get something to grab the heart of the park, then I saw Gumhall and Darwin with their mest upped voices, while they were singing, I quixkly pulled the mest up voice dna by using needles while I was all cloaking inbisible, after I escaped, they believed it was just gone after they were going high pitching. (Flashback ends) so now, I feel a song coming on. *'Empire troops': (Turned on the music while Voice broken music starts to play) *(Song: Voice Broken) *'Barranco': (Singing) Now that I have injected them with mested voices, soon everything will be a mess. *'Bowser': (Singing) Since the day it happen, soon the whole park will explode. *'King Pig': (Singing) That means during this plan, we shall have a chance. *'Ridley': (Singing) To capture the heart of the park, where it is nolonger protected. (Thats a voice broken, so broken it is messed up, very bad) *(The rest of the Empire leaders joined) *'Wart': (Singing) I think I am starting to like this, such a very evil idea. *'Dr. Corvis': (Singing) I think I am starting to agree. *'Red Eye': (Singing) But what about mee too? *'Doctor Doctor': (Singing) I guess it is not a worst idea, since it is already too easy! (Thats a voice broken, so broken it is messed up very bad, so broken it has very junk, thats a voice broken, so broken it is messed up very bad, so broken it has very junk) *(Song called Voice broken ends) *'Barranco': So, anyone loved this song. *'All': Yep. *(Back at the park again) *'Mordecai': To the Coffee Shop! *(At Coffee Shop) *'Mordecai': Margaret, Eileen, Audrey your voices are gone terrible too? *'Margaret': Yes. And we don't know how it happen. *'Eileen': We epecially don't know what was (Talking backwords, subtitles) wrong with them. (Xovered her mouth) Did I say wrong withthem while talking back words. *'Rigby': Yeah, but tell that to these translation words right there. *'Mordecai': Does anybody know who used to have voice problems that anre gone? *'Audrey': We need to do something. *'Muscle Man': I know someone who used to have voice problems. *'Mordecai': Who? *'High Five Ghost': Gumball and Darwin. *(Back with the 3) *'Zim': I am not sure how they got your broken voice either. *'Gumball': All they have to do is doing high pitch, then their voices would get better. *'Mordecai:' You do? *'Gumball': I show you guys. *'Zim': I'll be watching. (Holding a sack of irken popcorn while he is eating) *'Cosmo': Just hope it works. (Having a sigh as she was doing the same thing) *'Gumball': First, you need to high pitch your voice immediately. *'Bensom': (A bit low pitch voice) How the heck are we suppose to do that? *'Zim': You could sing with your voices. (Continued eating irken popcorn) *(The regular gang tried to sing to high pitch but it gotten worst) *'Benson': (Very very low pitch voice) I don't think it worked. *'Mordecai': It will. *(Title card: 3 days later) *'Benson': Its not worjing, and what happen to the heart of the park? *'Mitch': (G-major) Oh no bro, (normal voice) its gone. *'Mordecai': Look. We got our (ugly voice) voices broken. *'Rigby': Aw, man. *'Skips': It was probably your mom, mitch. *'Mitch': I understand. Why did my mom do this? *'Benson': No idea. *'Mordecai': We need to come up for something to stop Mitch's mom. *(At Muscle Mom's house) *'Mitch': Mom, are you home? (Knocking the door) Its me Mitch. You in here? *'Muscle Mom': Hello Mitch, what brings ya here? *'Mitch': We were wondering if you got the heart of the park. Did you? *'Muscle Mom': Yes I did. I'm sorry. *(Somewhere) *'Mitch': Wait a minute, where's the heart of the park? *'Muscle Man': It was right there, I swear. *(The Gang see a note) *'Mordecai': (Reads the note) Dear heroes, you probably found out that it wasn't in Mitch's mother's house anymore, I captured it to my base. P.S. takea hint, what is small and the color is white. Hm, it might have been White, you know the bird who takes a poop. *(At Angry Birds Island) *'White': Well time to take a crap. *'Rigby': Hey White, did you got the heart of the park. *'White': Wait, what are you talking about? *'Mordecai': The heart that belongs to the (low pitch voice) freaking park ya moron. Just like your note said. *'White': Well irst of all, I did not take it or do that note, and second of all that voice of yours is mest up! *'Mordecai': But the hint saids what is white and small, oh wait, I forgot it also saids that also has a cast. *'White': Well it might have been Barranco. *'Benson': Who's Barranco? *'White': You know, the rabbid with a cast on the head, that is the first leader and lord of the empire. *'Benson': What about our voices? *'White': Just go ask him. *(At the moon) *'Barranco': So heroes, ready to give up? *'Benson': No, we are here to rescuethe heart of the park. *'Barranco': Well sorry, but I don'tthink youshould, because of your stupid voices. *'Skips': How did you know about our (slow) vvvvooooooiiiicccceeeessss? *'Barranco': Why don't you find out, hehehe. (Holds glass tanks of mest up voice juice) For yousee, remember that Gumball said what made his voice better was singing, HE'S WRONG! I pulled it out and inject them on you! *'Thomas': So you were the one who's behind this? *'Barranco': That's right so now prepare to die! One more thing, writers, do not use shall explode fourtane cookies, exploding oursleves, nopeople fi ding out they were in trouble,, or clones cause thats stupid. *(The tect writing types in okay) *'Barranco': Anyway, OMEGA ALPHA FURRED! YOUR TIME HAS COME! *(The Omega Alpha Furred approached) *'Omega Alpha Furred': RRRROOOOOOOAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRR! (Grabs the regular gang) *(At the park) *'Gumball': Whats taking our friends so long? *'Zim': I have no idea. *'Dipper': You gotta see this. (Shows them a picture a Irken Nintendo WiiU) *'Zim': Ney I like it when Irken game inventors join in with nintendo. *'Darwin': Good idea. *'Troll Moko': Guys, it's a message from Nintendo, it saids congratulations, you get a wiiu gift card, wow how lucky we are. *(At moon) *'Skips': I got an idea. He should read this shall Omega Alpha Furred explode. *(Omega Alpha Furred explode and dies) *'Rigby': It worked. *'Mordecai': What now? *'Barranco': WRITERS! I TOLD YA NOT TO DO ANY OF THIS! *(The Alpha Omega Furred was revived) *'Barranco': Don't forget it or I will find you writers! *'Mordecai': What was that? *'Barranco': Then, this for you. say hello to the symbiotes. *'Mordecai': There yours right? *'Barranco': Yes. They should read this shall Regular Gang to attached by the symbiote. *'Rigby': The writers always abuse these things! *'Skips': Oh, no. *(The symbiotes are attached to the Regular Gang) *'Barranco': It worked. But it will be better if the gang also got infected by phazon too. *(Symbiotes turned to dark Symbiotes by phazon) *'Barranco': That's better. *'Symboite Gang': (Screech) *'Barranco': It should read this shall every dimensions shall get infected by the symbiotes. Yes. *(Symboites attach to every dimension) *'Barranco': Yes. Wait, what does this have to do with their voices? They should read this shall use their new voices. *'Mordecai': Do we have our new voices? *'Rigby': Yes. *'Mordecai': You know we kinda like the new voices. *'Rigby': Yeah. So, what now? *'Skips': Oh, no. *(The symbiotes are attached to the Regular Gang again) *'Barranco': That's better. *'Mordecai': Let's get the Empire! *'All': Yeah! *(The gang starts beating the Empire up, but there were toomany of them and the gang were ended up defeated) *(The gang shoots the empire) *'Mordecai': Now let's get out of here. *'Rigby': No kidding. *(After they got back to the Park) *'Anais': Guys, what happened? *'Rigby': Our voices. They became super weird. *'Anais': I'm not sure. Let's go. *'Mordecai': Go where? *'Zim': To the voice fixing place. *(At the voice fixing factory) *'Rigby': Guys, it's the voice fixing factory! *'Mordecai': All we have to do is to fix our voices, but how? *'Benson': That guy! *'???': You sound like you need your voices fixed. *'Pops': Yes. Who are you anyways? *'???': My name is Edward. *'Mordecai': Mordecai. Look, can you fix our voices? *'Edward': Sure, if you can let me join you guys in adventures. *(Someone spied on the heroes) *'Barranco': Zelok, get me some troops to destroy this place. *'Zelok': (COM) Of course my lord! *(Sudennly, the Empire fleet approached, destroying the factory) *'Edward': What's going on!? *'Mordecai': Its the Empire! Trivia *Voice Broken has a same song reference to Give it back from one of Donkey Country songs. Category:Episodes Category:Crossovers